


Mistress of the Keep

by gardakuka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Almost everyone here is an Original Character, F/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardakuka/pseuds/gardakuka
Summary: A little story of a bunch of ordinary people who simply wanted to spend the rest of their days in a quiet and somehow abandoned place.Until some unexpected guests appeared at the gates of their Keep.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	Mistress of the Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had disappeared for a while, so here will be a LONG rumbling about what is going on in my life and my plans regarding writing and stuff. So if you don't want to read, you can feel free to skip directly to the work :D
> 
> OKAY.  
> First of all, it's been a whole year in October since I started posting on AO3. Yaay? I really wanted to write an update or post anything on that day, but, unfortunately, I've spent that day refreshing news feed and being worried as fuck. But still, a whole year, wow.  
> Where have you been? (c)  
> A lot of things had happened. Somehow I ended up being dragged into some political activity online and irl due to the shittone of events happening in BY. It ate lost of my nerves, and it still does, but at least I met a lot of nice people. Along with it, the second wave of covid came to my country, which meant that the amount of things at my work had suddenly increased, 'cause I'm still working at the University. Along with all those things, I've got a huge new wave of depression and was a big mess for a long period of time. I still am, plus at the moment I'm having some financial troubles too (thanks, covid), which means I'm spending my free time on some freelance and other activities which could help me to earn something. That was one of the reasons I had to put fanfiction aside. Oh, and on top of all this, I suddenly found myself enrolled to the University, again.  
> Regarding fanfiction. Oh boi. There was a long period when I was so drained inside because of the terror in BY, that I simply wasn't able to write a n y t h i n g. It took me a while to sit down and write something, but even then I wasn't able to proceed with my ongoings (apart from one update I posted in September, but most of that chapter was written before the 9/8 anyway). Then my mental state became a little bit better and I started writing again.  
> But completely new works. LOL.  
> Don't worry, I know that I have too many unfinished works, so apart from this short fanfic, I won't be posting any of that stuff I wrote during these three months. I wasn't planning to do so anyway, at least for now. One of them (a spontaneous Hogwarts!AU I started after re-reading first HP books to comfort myself during the August mess) will be posted here as soon as I will finish writing it up to a certain moment. It's more complicated with the second fanfic, I wasn't really sure I'm going to post it here at all, but I simply had a need to write it. Basically, there's an AU story based in England around the Regency period, but it isn't really a Regency AU and focuses more on other things which are really important for me as an individual. I had a lot of concerns about it, but in the end decided that I will post it here. Only after a certain thing will happen irl. So, no new fanfic for now (but maybe I will manage to finish it before that *certain thing* will happen, lol).  
> Apart from that, I managed to re-read and correct some of my old works, so yeah, nothing is abandoned.  
> And with all this mess I decided to enter SS this year LOL.  
> Well, that's a really huge rumbling here.  
> And now back to the fanfic.

Cedric and his family were the last to leave the Keep: Lysa was expecting her third babe, and both of them decided it would be better for them to raise their children in Lannisport.

Of course, Jon was sad they were leaving. Cedric was his only son, and watching him moving away was something every parent would be devastated about. He knew that Alys was crying when she thought nobody saw her, but both Jon and his wife knew it was for the best. There was nothing left for Cedric and his family in the Keep.

They didn’t have many things to pack, and exactly a week after Cedric made his decision to leave, both Jon and his wife were watching their son and his little family going away. Alyssa, their precious granddaughter, was crying, but Cedric promised they would see each other as soon as possible. Lannisport wasn’t far away from the Keep, and Jon would have to go there to visit the local market anyway.

When Cedric and his family were gone, Jon sighed and went to close the gates.

Now there were only five people left in the abandoned Keep.

  
  


***

  
  


Well, it wasn’t the _abandoned_ Keep. But even the Lannisters didn’t pay any attention to it nowadays, so it was a very wise thing for Cedric and his family to leave. After all, they were the last ones to give up and leave, everyone else who had a place to go or a head on their shoulders had already retreated from this cursed place ages ago.

In other words, as soon as they received the news that their master was dead.

Of course, there still was his younger brother, but a majority of those who lived in the Keep decided it would be better for them to run away. Just in case. After all, everyone knew about the nasty reputation both Clegane brothers had, it didn’t matter that no one in the Keep saw the youngest brother since he ran away after his father’s death.

Jon was old enough to remember young Sandor as a kid, and somehow he was sure that all those rumours of his horrendous reputation had to be a little bit exaggerated. But he was just an old castellan. There was no way the people of the Keep would listen to his opinion.

So Jon and his family stayed, as well as many others, who still had a fragile hope that their new master would turn out much better than his older brother. But then maester Lymond received a raven saying that Sandor Clegane was dead as well. The short note was accompanied with a list of the atrocities their new master had managed to commit in the Eyrie before his death, and it was enough for everyone to make up their mind and leave as soon as their possessions were prepared for a journey.

Some people stayed for a little bit longer, like Cedric. Some of them thought it would be nice to spend some time in the Keep without any master, some of them hoped that someone new would be sent here by the Lannisters.

Apparently, nobody cared. And people Jon knew for all of his life started to leave in hopes to find a much better life somewhere else. Not that it was hard to find a town or a Keep with a much better master or Lord than Gregor Clegane.

  
  


***

  
  


When Alys said they were staying, Jon felt a huge wave of relief. He spent almost all of his life in the Keep, it would be rather difficult for him to move somewhere else. 

Maester Lymond was staying too. He said that there was no message from the Citadel regarding his future, so he didn’t mind staying in the Keep. Erwin, their smith, mumbled that only a fool would decide to spend his time here on a free will, but Jon wasn’t surprised their maester decided to stay with them. After all, he was sent to the Keep not so long time ago, just after their late master choked the previous master to death in his temper. Lymond didn’t even have a chance to meet Gregor Clegane in person, of course, he didn’t mind staying here until any news from the Citadel would come.

Erwin was staying too. He hated this place, but he had nowhere to go. His wife was dead, he didn’t have any children, and he had a damaged leg after some sort of an incident in his forge. Erwin was a grumpy and always discontented old man, but at least he was a good listener. And he could play pipe poor Donnel carved from a piece of wood he found while tending their flock. 

At least some sort of entertainment for their small company.

  
  


***

Oh, and Donnel decided to stay in the Keep as well. Not that he could go anywhere. Donnel was a young man, he had recently turned one and thirty. He was a washerwoman’s son, and the Seven knew who his father was. He was an unruly, but sweet boy, who spent most of his early childhood playing knights and warriors with Cedric and master Sandor, and when he grew up he became a shepherd. There was something special in him that made all those sheep listen to his commands and behave. Alys always used to say it was about his voice. After all, young Donnel was always invited to all the celebrations and funerals in their area, so he could sing for people at the most joyful and the most desperate times of their lives. The sheeps had to think Donnel’s voice was something charming. All the young women of the Keep and nearby village thought the same. After all, apart from his voice Donnel grew up to be a handsome young lad, with those golden locks and clear blue eyes. Until their late master became angry with something Donnel had done and burnt them out. It was a mystery why it had to happen to the poor lad, who had a calm nature and was loved by everyone around. Jon thought it had something to do with Donnel’s protective nature over the younger Clegane brother. That was the reason he suffered from the hands of their master. Probably. Maybe. At least he was still capable of taking care of the Keep’s sheep, so he wasn’t kicked out after their previous maester finished treating his wounds. There was no place for him to go, his mother was dead, and all those young women had lost their interest in trying to catch Donnel’s attention as soon as he lost his sight. So he stayed in the Keep, and Jon hoped the poor lad won’t lose his mind in this abandoned place.

  
  


***

  
  


“There is a magpie on the windowsill,” Alys said when she returned from the kitchen. There were no cooks left, and Alys was the one who was preparing food for everyone who left in the Keep.

“And?” Erwin grumbled, putting his instruments aside.

“Magpies always bring news with them,” Alys said as it was something everyone had to be aware of.

Erwin muttered something about stupid superstitions and limped away. Jon didn’t say anything, after all those years he spent married to his dear Alys he knew she always trusted all those beliefs and signs.

At least he hoped she wouldn't go to maester Lymond with them. After all, Lymond was too pious for any maester Jon had met during the years he spent in Clegane Keep. And since Gregor became the master of the Keep, those poor maesters had replaced each other too often for Jon’s liking.

  
  


***

  
  


Cedric helped him to load his cart. Jon met his son after he was done with his purchases at the market, and he offered Cedric to go and see them at the Keep.

“You know I can’t, father,” his son sighed, shaking the dust off his breeches. “Lysa is still weak after she gave birth to our little son.”

Jon nodded with a smile.

“Then come to us when Lysa will feel better. And take all your children, your mother is really eager to meet her first grandson.”

“We will,” Cedric promised. “But maybe you should come to stay with us in Lannisport instead? Just for a while. I don’t want to bring my son… _there_.”

Cedric was a man grown, but Jon always knew he had the same superstitious side as his mother. Somehow he feared that taking his son to the damned Clegane Keep could play a bad joke on him later on. Jon had no idea why, but Cedric decided to name his first son after his childhood friend.

“We will see,” Jon smiled. “For now, send us a raven if you will hear anything important. Especially about the Lannisters. Your mother is waiting for some great news, after all.”

“I will,” Cedric nodded and shook his father’s hand. 

“Send our warmest wishes to Lysa and all your beautiful daughters,” Jon smiled softly. “And to little Sandor as well, of course.”

It was hard to part his ways with Cedric, even for a while. Too bad there was no place for Jon and Alys in Lannisport. They truly belonged to their Keep.

***

“We need to think about what we are going to do when Winter will be here,” maester Lymond said when everyone gathered for their usual evening meal.

“Survive,” Erwin snorted. “That’s the only thing we will have to do. Besides, they could send you to any other place before the said Winter will be here. So don’t worry, we will manage somehow.”

“I hope to stay here as long as it will be possible,” maester shrugged. “So don’t try to kick me out of those huge gates.”

“As if anyone could kick your bulk out,” Erwin muttered and received a smack from Alys straight away.

Jon sighed. Both Erwin and maester Lymond didn’t like each other at the start, but somehow with the flow of time, they managed to become some sort of friends. Kind of. Maybe. At least he knew that Erwin meant no harm saying something like that to their maester. It was just the way he spoke to everyone.

“But maester Lymond is right,” Donnel, who was always quiet during their meals, interfered. “We have enough wood and meat, and sheep wool could serve us well too. But regarding our crops…”

He stopped in the middle of the sentence, and everyone sighed. The last visit of their late master ended up with their field being on fire. Just another outburst of rage from Gregor Clegane everyone got used to.

“Good thing only five people are living here now,” Alys said with another loud sigh. “I suppose we have enough food stored just for us.”

“And we can always sell something in Lannisport,” Jon decided to make a point too. “Wool, yarn, some things Erwin can make at his forge. Anything will work.”

“We will manage,” Alys smiled at him and Jon nodded.

Too bad his wife’s smile wasn’t able to put him at rest. He was afraid that this winter could become the last one for everyone in their Keep.

***

It was raining for a whole week, so Jon had to wait before leaving for Lannisport. The roads had to become a puddly mess and his only horse was too old for travelling under such conditions. At least they had enough food.

He checked on Marble at the stables and made sure there was enough hay prepared. Probably, he had to ask Donnel to help him with the water, Jon was getting too old and tired to bring all those buckets by himself.

“Not the best time for any kind of journeys,” maester Lymond called him out when Jon was crossing the courtyard. “I’ve heard it’s not the most typical weather for Westerlands, right?”

“The last time we had such a storm was before the previous Winter,” Jon shrugged. “Which means it had to be near.”

“Lucky you,” Lymond sighed. “We used to have it every year in the Riverlands. You can’t imagine how much I hated those rains as a child.”

“Then you should stay in our Keep,” Jon snorted and left to find Donnel. He had to make sure his horse was in a good mood and health before their departure.

***

“Someone is at the gates,” Donnel broke the silence in the dining room.

“Can’t hear nothing but the wind,” Erwin shrugged. “Besides, no one in their right mind would decide to go for a journey.”

“I don’t know, I’ve heard horses,” Donnel shrugged but returned to his meal. Jon knew they weren’t expecting anyone in the Keep, even their lieges wouldn’t send a messenger in such horrible weather.

Jon also knew that after Donnel lost his sight, he started to hear things no one of them was able to detect. Maester Lymond said it was something normal. Erwin thought Donnel was slowly becoming insane.

“Maybe I should go and check,” Jon muttered, putting his spoon aside and walking out of their dining room. He had a warm cloak with a huge hood, a present from Alys for his last nameday. 

It was already dark outside, so Jon had to light a torch. The storm was insane, the rain was cold, and sheep were bleating in their barn too loud for Jon’s liking. He slowly walked up to the gates, trying to avoid huge puddles here and there, and then he heard it too. A neigh of a horse muffled by the storm, as well as some voices. One of them was female, and Jon wondered what kind of a woman would decide to go out under such a terrible rain.

Probably, they were some poor travellers who hoped to reach Lannisport as quickly as they could, but were stuck on the road because of the weather. On the other hand, everyone who travelled to Westerlands knew about their keep and tried to avoid it at any cost. Just in case. These people had to be very desperate to ask for help and probably stay in Clegane Keep. Erwin would call them stupid.

Jon shrugged and opened the gates. His cloak was soaking wet and he wanted to go back inside as quickly as he could. He even decided not to ask those travellers any questions before letting them in. There was no chance they were some sort of outlaws, once again, none of them ever dared to come nigh unto their Keep.

Jon opened the gates and nodded to the intruders. One of them, a woman whose slim body was covered by a heavy cloak with a hood, turned to him and raised her hand to her face, but Jon coughed, making her freeze on her spot.

“If you want to wait till the storm is over here, you’d better come in without any other questions,” he said, taking a step aside and showing them the way with his free hand. “Before anyone here will get soaked to their smallclothes.”

The man who was seated atop the second horse snorted. He was dressed like some sort of a knight and had a simple helmet on. He also had a huge bundle in his arms, but who was Jon to ask any sort of questions regarding the possessions these sudden visitors had with them. It was none of his business.

“Thank you,” the woman in front of Jon nodded and took the reins. She had a very soft and melodious voice and Jon wondered if she was some sort of a lady. Which wasn’t possible, none of the ladies were stuck in the middle of Westerlands during the storm.

The woman nodded to her companion and pulled her horse, finally entering the territory of their Keep. Jon followed her with his eyes and sighed. It was a very strange feeling, to see a total stranger here, but somehow Jon didn’t mind.

“There are stables on the left,” Jon said to a man who came in next. “You could leave your horses there and then join us for dinner.”

“Do you have a maester here?” the man asked, and Jon raised his brow but nodded.

“I’ll go and tell him about your arrival,” he said, moving back to close the gates. He had to tell everyone about the sudden guests their Keep was going to have for the first time in many years.

***

To his big surprise, no one questioned Jon’s decision to allow those travellers to stay in the Keep.

“The storm is too dangerous for anyone to travel,” Alys said, bringing clean plates to the table. “Especially if something had happened to one of them.”

Maester Lymond was already out, somehow he decided it was a good idea to greet their guests right at the stables.

“Some company is always good,” added Donnel, filling his cup with ale. “Especially in our case.”

Erwin shrugged and said he didn’t mind those travellers as well. At least for now.

“Who knows what is on their mind,” he muttered grumpily, but Jon knew he didn’t really mean it.

When maester Lymond came back, he was followed by a woman, who finally pulled the hood of her cloak off. She looked quite young but tired. She had huge pouches under her eyes and long brown hair. She also looked worried, her attention darting from one of them to another, as if she was a little bit afraid of something.

“Alys, we need some boiled water,” Lymond said and touched the young woman’s shoulder. “I’ll deal with the boy, you can take a seat here and wait for us.” 

She nodded and sat down. She didn’t look like any sort of a lady Jon thought her to be at the gates, but somehow her actions were filled with a strange sort of grace. As if she was observing some people from high society for a long time and picked up their habits.

“The boy?” Alys asked when maester left, and the young woman shivered.

“I was travelling with my companion and my little brother,” she said, entwining her fingers and looking at her knees. “He became sick recently, so maester Lymond had gladly agreed to look after him straight away. My companion is with them now.”

Alys nodded, returning to her seat next to Jon’s one.

Erwin coughed, making the stranger in front of them shiver once again.

“Not the best time to travel with any sort of little brothers, eh?” he grunted, observing their guest with a smirk. Jon hoped she wouldn't take it to heart, after all, she had no idea what kind of man the old smith was. The one who simply wasn’t able to start any conversation with someone new without a joke or crude comment.

“Were you on your way to Lannisport, dear?” Alys asked, throwing an angry glance at Erwin. “It’s not too far from here, you know, so you could stay in our Keep until the storm will be over.”

The young woman gulped and finally raised her head, casting a look around and stopping at Donnel’s face for a second. Jon saw her gulping when she realised there was something wrong with his face. After all, Donnel never wore a band on his eyes.

“Actually,” she started and gulped again. “Actually, we weren’t travelling to Lannisport. We were heading here.”

“Here?” Jon cocked his eyebrow in surprise.

“Are you mad or what?” Erwin laughed, but the woman shook her head.

“My name is Alayne,” she said and Jon realised her voice was shaking a little bit when she introduced herself. “And I am your lord’s…”

“Never had any lords here,” the smith interrupted her again with a laugh. “As if these Lannisters would grant a  _ lordship _ to their former servants.”

“I’m sorry,” Alayne mumbled and her cheeks turned red. “I mean, I’m your master’s… Your  _ late _ master’s wife.”

Alys gasped.

“Never thought Gregor married someone else,” Erwin grumbled under his breath and Jon noticed how Alayne flinched at the name of their late master.

  
“Not _his_ ,” she spat the last word. “I mean, I am Sandor Clegane’s wife. That’s it.”

Jon thought he never remembered the dining room going  _ that _ quiet. Alys and Erwin looked at Alayne with some sort of a shock, not as if something was able to shock their smith. And somehow Jon was at the loss of words too.

“Well,” Donnel finally broke the silence with a chuckle. “It looks like we finally have a new mistress of our poor forgotten little Keep.”

And with a smile he quietly added something about Sandor being a lucky dead bastard. Jon hoped Alayne didn’t hear his last words.


End file.
